The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for treating yarn formed in an open-end spinning machine of the type wherein the yarn is drawn from a rotor through a navel and through draw-off rolls.
In the production of yarn in an open-end spinning process, it is known that the yarn is characterized by a relatively hard feel. It would be desirable to have the capability to produce yarn by an open-end spinning process which is characterized by hairiness or fleeciness so as to have a relatively soft feel. Such a yarn would particularly enhance goods such as knitwear or knitted goods produced from such yarn.